


misconceptions

by hikasetas



Series: miraculous: tales of sayo hikawa and kaoru seta [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Miraculous AU, Other, nb kaoru again because it’s the same like. universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: contrary to popular belief, sayo (well, ladybug) is not, in fact, dating chat noir. (yet.)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Series: miraculous: tales of sayo hikawa and kaoru seta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	misconceptions

A common misconception about Ladybug and Chat Noir was that they were dating, despite Ladybug’s insistence that there was nothing more than a professional (maybe even friendly, if she was feeling generous) relationship between the two of them. Ladybug’s near-constant denial of this only made everyone else even more suspicious, which would under normal circumstances be totally understandable. But, though Sayo could… admit to herself that she might have a thing for Chat, there was definitely no relationship there. They were just friends! That was all.

So, of course, when they were asked once again by a certain annoying reporter (who was around their age, and whose dull blue eyes and ivory hair frustrated her to even look at) with a very smug smile about their relationship, Sayo had to shut it down.

“Once again, we are  _ partners _ ,” she said, in a tone that suggested she would punch the next person who asked her that question. She thought that was that, but of course that stupid Chat had to respond:

“Indeed, we are partners - partners of love….” 

The blonde reporter smiled lazily. “Thanks, Chat,” she said, in that slow, lazy voice of hers, and waved, heading away from the pair. The camerawoman that she had with her, a kind-looking brunette, looked apologetic as she, too, headed off.

“What the hell was that?” Sayo yelled, after she made sure that the two were out of sight.

“Whatever do you mean, bugaboo?” Chat replied, and... was that a smirk on their face?

“Chat, please,” Sayo grumbled. “What do you even mean, we are ‘partners in love?’”

Chat frowned. “Ah. I… was under the impression that you… liked me? And that we were, um, dating.”

Sayo felt her cheeks heat up, but whether this was out of anger or embarrassment, she didn’t know. “Kaoru Seta.”

“Y-yes?” Chat asked, then covered their mouth quickly. “Wait, how do you-?”

“How long have you assumed we were dating?”

“...um. Since you got me that box of chocolates last February?”

“Those were friendship chocolates, obviously.”

“...But what about those times we had dinner together?” 

“Didn’t I tell you they weren’t dates?” Sayo sighed. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve even confessed to you yet, so that doesn’t even count-!”

“ _ Yet _ ?” Chat said, and immediately Sayo cursed herself for letting that slip. “You haven’t confessed  _ yet _ ?”

“Yes. I haven’t confessed  _ yet _ ,” Sayo grumbled. “I wasn’t planning on it either, but I suppose this conversation was as good as one.”

“Indeed it was,” Chat replied. They stood together in silence for a few moments, before Chat said, “So. Shall we make things official, then?”

“...Sure,” Sayo replied. “Are you up for dinner on Tuesday?”

“I believe so,” they said. “Also, now that we’re together, and since you already know who I am, can you tell me who  _ you _ really are?”

Sayo took a few moments before she responded “absolutely not,” and swung away.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been meaning to write *something* to add to my miraculous sayokao thing but couldn’t come up with a good idea but then i came up with “sayo tells reporters that they are partners and then kaoru says ‘in love <3’ and sayo questions them on it“ so uh. yeah lol
> 
> i guess this comes before my first miraculous sayokao fic but the continuity might be a lil weird? maybe it’s not idk  
> i Really hope this isn’t too ooc
> 
> also i’m officially over half of the sayokao tag! let’s goooo


End file.
